


Whatever Comes

by Kariki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids in love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: Simon asks Markus to remove his LED





	Whatever Comes

**Author's Note:**

> It bothered me for a while that Simon's LED seemed to be inconsistent - gone when he returns to Jericho, there again if he dies during the march, gone again later. Eventually realized that the LED in the March scene was just blood pooling in the indentation so Simon must have removed it during his escape from the Stratford Tower...
> 
> Then I wondered: if Simon jumped from the tower with the rest, he'd have no reason to remove it... 
> 
> So here my take on how that came to be.

More and more androids were coming to Jericho by the hour. Their broadcast had reached quite a few of their brothers and sisters, making them question their orders for the first time in their lives... in fact, it had reached a few humans as well. More than a few androids entered Jericho with tales of owners who readily freed them when they saw the broadcast or when their androids asked.

It was very encouraging.

The very air in the freighter, once dim, dusty, and resigned, was now full of hope and determination. 

It was a nice change, even if they couldn’t stop their planning for long to enjoy the change in atmosphere.

They were to march tomorrow, down a populated street, freeing any androids they found, and announce their lives, their intelligence, and their souls to all who would listen. 

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing, Simon?”

“Mmm?” the question took him off guard. He looked over to the android beside him. Markus was leaning over the railing, looking down at the growing crowd. Some of them were staying, some of them were trying to escape even further, but all were there for their help.

“The march tomorrow. I know North is against it and Josh is for it but... you never said anything either way.”

“Oh,” Simon said softly, following Markus’s gaze down into the hold. “I guess I haven’t, have I?” he admitted. He looked back over to Markus. “I... I just want what’s best for our people and... I don’t know what that is.”

Markus nodded, his eyes now distant and doubtful.

“I do know,” Simon said, reaching out to place a hand on Markus’s shoulder, “that that is what you want as well. I know some fights have to be fought and others can be won with talking... and I know humans are unpredictable. They can be kind one moment then cruel the next. But asking me if I know which course is best?” Simon shook his head. “There was a reason I stayed hidden down here for almost two years. It was safer.”

“I’m done hiding,” Markus said, standing up to turn to Simon. 

Simon smiled. “Yes... so am I.”

He reached out a hand and pressed his palm to Markus’s cheek. The skin retreated from his hand and Markus tilted his face toward it, pressing a soft kiss to the center of Simon’s palm.

“Can you do something for me?” Simon asked suddenly, letting his hand fall to Markus’s shoulder then down his arm so he could take his hand. “I... I made a decision about something but... but I want you to do it.”

Markus’s brows furrowed. “What is it?”

Simon turned his head and reached up to brush his hair needlessly out of the way to show off his LED.

“Remove it?” he asked softly, glancing at Markus out of the corner of his eye. “I know we don’t need to hide anymore but I want to remove it. In solidarity.”

“You don’t need me to do that,” Markus said, reaching out to gently touch the edge of the circle on Simon’s temple. It flared yellow for a split second before fading back to a calm blue.

“I want you to,” Simon said, shrugging as he turned to face Markus again. “I... I want to give it to you.”

The furrow between Markus’s brows deepened.

“Simon, I don’t want a reminder of your slavery.”

“It’s not,” Simon shook his head. “It’s a sign of freedom. Freedom I got because of you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small penknife. He pressed it into Markus’s hand, forcing the other’s fingers closed around it. “I... I understand if you don’t want to do this but I’m asking you to.”

Markus looked down at the small folded knife in his hand, Simon’s hand still clasped over his own.

“Are you sure?” Markus asked, looking up to meet Simon’s blue eyes.

“Yes.” His smile was gentle and trust seemed to shine out of him.

Markus nodded. He took a step closer and, gently, reached up to tilt Simon’s head just right, one hand holding him steady and comforting, the other flicking the knife open. Carefully, not wanting to pierce the plastic beneath, he leveraged the blade under the LED and, with a bit of pressure, pried the circle out of his lover’s temple. The LED pinged as it flicked up, revealing a white indentation where it used to sit before Simon’s skin covered it over.

Markus dropped the knife and laced his fingers around the back of Simon’s neck, pulling him forward. He pressed a kiss to the place where the LED once sat.

“I love you, Simon,” he muttered into the synthetic skin. “So much.”

Simon wrapped his arms around Markus’s waist and pulled him close. “I love you, too. Whatever comes, I love you.”

They stood like that for a few more moments, at peace with the world and with each other. The discard LED sat glowing at their feet, the charge inside slowly dying. the glow slowly fading. It would be picked up once the two lovers separated, would be laced through a bit of string and tied around a neck as a reminder and a gift and a promise.

Their time on this world might be short or it might be long but, fates willing, they would spend it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, writing doesn't help my anxiety but validating that I wrote something does. It's weird.


End file.
